


Cursed Summer Day

by RoughGem



Series: Crossing Heat Haze [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Death, F/M, Heat Haze Day AU, Near Death Experiences, Self-Sacrifice, Songfic, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: An endless loop, it entangled two children during their story, preventing the happy ending they were supposed to have. Why can't he save her? Why does she keep dying?
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Crossing Heat Haze [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1006998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Repeating Curse

Cursed Summer Day

* * *

Hop yawned as he walked through the streets, they were in one of outer cities in Galar for an event, now they were enjoying a day off during summer before returning to their hometown. He slept in earlier and was now at the mercy of the afternoon’s warm breeze. However, he smiled and picked up speed as he saw the platinum blonde hair of his dearest friend and rival; Gloria Clover, one of the trainers endorsed by Leon, the current Undefeated Champion. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a mismatch of water and flying themed clothing, sitting on a bench. She swung her feet lazily as she held onto a small yamper. 

  
“Gloria!” Hop called out with a smile, she turned her head and smiled, waving at him as he reached her. 

“Good afternoon Hop, I take it you were out training late again?“ Gloria asked with a small giggle, Hop blushed as he sat next to her. The two of them have received their badges from Piers a few days ago, then before they could train up and face Raihan, they and other gym challengers, as well as the gym leaders were asked to join a special event during the mist of the summer festivities. Who knew Kabu would look so good in a yukata. 

“Yeah, I mean, we’re planning on facing Raihan and then Leon in a few days, we need to be prepared.” Hop said, Gloria smiled as she continued to pet the yamper she found. 

“Yeah, but sheesh, I wasn’t expecting today to be so hot, it’s almost as hot as Kabu’s Gym.” Gloria sighed. 

_ August 15th at 12: 30 noon I don't see a cloud above _ _   
_ _ The sun is shining down, what a pretty day _ _   
_ _ So sick of this summer heat I can't beat away the haze _ _   
_ _ the rays are giving way _ _   
_ _ And spending all of my time having conversations sitting next to you _ _   
  
_

Hop chuckled, Gloria was one who liked the cold and never liked the heat, she was always dressed either like she was going to the beach, or for a fall walk. During the travel and battles to Kabu’s Gym, she was completely dressed in the Water outfit she received from Nessa. Gloria sighed again. 

_   
_ _ "Hey but I... don't really like the summertime" _ _   
_ _ And as you were petting on that dog you said such a daring thing right from under your breath _ _   
  
_

Just then, the yamper she was petting wriggled from her arms and ran off. 

“Hey! Little guy get back here! The streets aren’t safe!” Gloria ran after the dog pokemon and Hop ran after her, laughing a little at this silly situation. 

_   
_ _ Ah, and as that dog had ran away _ _   
_ _ You tried to chase it in the end _

Hop’s smile and laugter stopped when he saw where both the yamper and Gloria were headed, the street lights turning red and a screeching sound. Hop’s eyes widened in horror as he tried to reach out as he was running. Try to pick up his speed, she was right there, just out of reach. 

_   
_ _ Jumping right out in front of a _ _   
_ _ traffic light that poured a shade of red bright red _ _   
  
_

“GLORIA!” a scream, a crash, and crimson red painted everything, including Hop’s clothes. The body of a young girl sent flying as the stained truck swiveled into a brick wall and crashed. 

_   
_ _ Crashing in and breaking you to bits _ _   
_ _ That truck a heard a scream a little bit too late _ _   
_ _ Blood dripping everywhere and choking your smell of hair _ _   
_ _ I breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it  _

_ Are these lies? The heat is mocking me _ _   
_ _ "What you see is exactly what you're gonna get!" _ _   
_ _ And with the blue of sky I hear singing crickets cry and _ _   
_ _ fall right back into another dark sleep _

Hop didn’t hear the screams of horror, or the calls for help besides his own, he didn’t see the chaos of those around him from the accident, he just ran toward Gloria’s limp body, blood staining her platinum hair red. He was getting more soaked in blood as he fell to his knees and cradled her body, hoping to find a pulse, or something. His searched, hoping to feel some sort of movment, her eyes didn’t open, her hand falling to the ground with a motionless limp. Her chest wasn’t moving, Hop held her and screamed at the sky. 

Hop’s world suddenly went black, before he woke up again in the warmth of his hotel bed.  _   
_ _   
_ _ Sitting up in my bed I could hear ticking clocks the shock _ _   
_ _ will mock my ever ringing head _ _   
_ _ I look to see the time _ _   
  
_

Hop jumped up with a gasp, he grasped his chest as he felt his heart go a hundred miles per hour. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down from the nightmare. It was just a dream, just a dream, Gloria is still alive. 

Hop took one final breath before leaving his bed, he still planned to meet up with Gloria and he was running late. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his phone before running out the door. Pushing his nightmare to the back of his mind. 

_   
_ _ August 14th at 12 something noon I don't see a cloud above _ _   
_ _ The sun is shining down _ _   
_ _ And yet I hear a cry of a cricket singing loudly in my head _ _   
  
_

Hop’s ran down the streets of the town, an odd feeling of familiarity reaching him. He smiled and waved at Gloria, who was sitting on a bench, petting a yamper, while swinging her feet lazily off the ground. Hop’s dream resurfaced as this was the exact same scene before…. Hop’s shook his head and sat besides Gloria. 

“Good afternoon Hop, I take it you were out training late again?” Gloria asked with a smile, Hop broke a smile too, but it scared him, those were the exact same things she said in the dream. They chatted before the yamper escaped Gloria’s grasp and ran off. 

“Hey! Little guy- Hop?” Gloria stopped when Hop gripped her arm, he thinks he shouldn’t believe in dreams and such, but this was too familiar. Maybe, they shouldn’t be here, just in case. 

“How about we pick up some ice cream, I found a good place a few blocks from here. The little dude will be fine.” Hop said with a smile, Gloria looked at him oddly, she was always good at reading him, but sighed. 

“Alright then, lead the way.” Gloria said with a smile, before taking Hop’s hand. The two wandered down the streets. For for screams to echo again, Hop’s looked around confused, what was everyone worrying about?

_   
_ _ "Hey but I... I really have to wonder why _ _   
_ _ Because in the dream I had last night we sat in the _ _   
_ _ same old park we are sitting at now _ _   
_ _ "Hey, I think the two of us should leave." _ _   
_ _ But stepping slightly off the path, their heads turned up towards sky _ _   
_ _ and were gaping pointing struggling to keep away a scream _ _   
  
_

“LOOK OUT!” Hop didn’t have time to react when he felt someone shove him forward harshly and shadows quickly formed above him. He could only look in horror as steel pipes rained from the skies, and into Gloria. 

_   
_ _ Stabbing holes and splitting you in two, _ _   
_ _ the beam made seam as it fell straight from the sky _ _   
_ _ Ringing an old wind chime and shaking a passerby then filling the air _ _   
_ _ until they hit those park trees _ _   
_ _ Are these lies? The heat is mocking me _ _   
_ _ "Bet you wish you were asleep, but it's not a dream!" _ _   
_ _ Vision it blurred away and keeping my thoughts at bay I swear you stood there while keeping such a dark smile _

The beams missed Hop by mere centimeters as he just sat there, frozen, watching as Gloria gave him a sad smile as she fell over from the beam impaling her waist and body, blood dripping from her mouth as well as pooling under her and cuts on her arms. Hop’s just looked before he past out again. 

He woke up again with a start, breathing heavily. He looked at his hands and looked at the date. It hasn’t changed, that wasn’t a dream. It was too real, Gloria was going to die. Hop’s shook his head, getting dressed and he ran out the door. 

He didn’t even bother to greet Gloria when he ran to her. She dropped the yamper as he yanked her up and dragged her away from the streets to one of the raised bridges in a different direction. Ignoring her questions, however he didn’t take into account how someone like Gloria would react to actions without reason. Once they reached the top she yanked her hand back to get his attention, but her feet slipped. Hop’s turned around and missed her hand as he saw her tumble down the stairs before cracking her skull on the concrete, blood pooling quickly from her head. Before he could check on her, his world went black again. 

And again he woke up in his hotel bed, breathing heavily, on a lazy afternoon near the end of summer. 

He tried again, he tried to stay in the park with Gloria, but she was killed when an explosion caused a small building near the park to collapse and she pushed him out of the way again.

Again, he got her safely to the top of the stairs, but she leaned on the railing and fell into the lake below, he didn’t get to see what happened to her before he woke up again. He’s honestly glad he didn’t.

Again, he took her through a different route to the shop, away from any construction zones. She died from getting impaled by a stray fence post that fell from a rooftop garden. 

Again, he saved her from the truck, only for the lightpole the brick wall was supporting to fall over and crush her again. 

And Again, he managed to get her past the bridge entirely, only for her to die from a hit and run occuring at another shop. 

Again, and again, and again, and again. 

Hop couldn’t save her, she kept dying, and nothing he was doing could save her.  _   
_ _   
_ _ Endlessly I see that overheated haze _ _   
_ _ And again the laughing will repeat on through the days _ _   
_ _ You've been dying for the past ten years _ _   
_ _ We are trapped in cycles and the end is never clear _ _   
  
_

He didn’t even realize how many times he relived this same cursed day. He can still see Gloria’s smile, considering she always greeted him that way, but at the same time, the mental images of Gloria’s corpse corrupted his memory. All he can see is Gloria’s corpse. He can’t even give up if he wanted to, if Gloria died, whether he was there or not, he would wake up again. He doesn’t want to give up, but after almost four thousand tries, he’s out of options. Except one, he wished he wouldn’t have to, but no other way would work. He cherished the memories he made with Gloria, their battles, their time together, every single memory he cherished to keep him sane during this loop. It wasn’t enough though, even if he cannot live anymore, maybe he can finally make it so she can. 

He ran out the door to meet Gloria once again. 

_   
_ _ But a story is a story all the same _ _   
_ _ And today like any has an ending so to say _ _   
_ _ Far away and out beyond that scorching summer day _ _   
  
_

He ran to greet Gloria, like he always did in every loop. She smiled, and the yamper would run off after some time. This time, he let her run, just like the first loop, he ran after her, and he reached this time. He grabbed her hand tightly before pulling her back, and in turn swinging hismelf forward. Gloria looked at him with a shocked look on her face as he sent her one last smile. One last smile before he felt the air rush out of his body and his body break as blood stained the streets once again. 

_   
_ _ Crashing in and hitting  _ **_me_ ** _ instead  _ **_you_ ** _   
_ _ I pushed you aside to nearly dodge a truck _ _   
_ _ Blood dripping everywhere and choking my smell of hair _ _   
_ _ You breathe in a gulp of air and just can't take it _ _   
_ _ Are these lies? I haven't heard him say. _ _   
_ _ "What you see is exactly what your gonna get" _ _   
  
_

Gloria screamed as she ran to Hop’s limp body, ignoring the cries of the crowds around her. She fell to her knees and her clothing getting soaked in his blood. She cradled his unmoving body and screamed into the sky. A sad smile etched into Hop’s face, Gloria cried out as her own vision went dark. 

_   
_ _ Maybe this summer day has finally gone away _ _   
_ _ But that's all I'll say so this is where it ends now _ _   
  
_

Gloria woke up in her bed with a start, she started to cry. A pokemon released on it’s own from it’s pokeball. Gloria was crying as her Inteleon walked over and hugged her. She smiled and leaned on the window as she continued to cry, her face becoming pale and losing the hope she once had in her eyes. 

_   
_ _ August 14th and sitting alone on a bed a girl awakes repeating just the same _ _   
_ _ Muttering again _ _   
  
_

Gloria sighed as she continued to allow Inteleon to comfort her, but it wasn’t doing anything. She couldn’t save him again, even after nearly four thousand tries. Why does Hop keep dying? Why can’t she save him? 

__   
_ "Guess I failed again." as she sat all alone _ __   



	2. Blinding Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That lazy summer day didn't just trap Hop and Gloria, but another was stuck with them. Only as an observer, all they could do was watch the events over and over again. 

Blinding Heat

* * *

Leon looked around the small city, discovering he was lost, again. He sighed as he tried to look for anything familiar, he was just trying to find the ice cream shop. Hop told him there was a good one around here. As he continued to walk, he saw Gloria sitting at a bench further away with a yamper in her arms. A few minutes later and Hop ran up to her, before taking a seat next to her. Leon decided to go see them and probably ask Hop about where the ice cream shop was. Before he could call out to them, the yamper jumped from Gloria's arms and ran out of the park. Hop jumped up and gave chase and Gloria ran after him. Leon laughed, it reminded him of how they went looking for that Wooloo at the start of their journey. However, his memories were shoved back when he realized where they were running. He saw a pretty unstable truck earlier and it was heading for them. He picked up his pace from a walk to a sprint as he ran after the two young trainers. 

"HOP!" all he heard was Gloria's scream, the screeching of tires, people screaming and a loud harsh crunching noise as the truck hit the brick wall. He ran, and ran, only to see Gloria cradling Hop's bloody and unmoving body. Tears were already streaming down her face as her light clothing became stained in blood. She screamed for help, for something. The pain in her voice was just as much as what was in his, he tried to call out, but his voice faltered. The scene faded away before he woke up again. 

Leon snapped awake and found himself lean on the wall. He was sitting on a bench in the city's stadium, focusing on flying type pokemon. He rubbed his eyes, trying to remember, only to see the images of Hop's unmoving body cradled in Gloria's arms. Leon shook his head as he took a breath, realizing just how quickly his heart was beating. 

Be got up, and began his walk, hopefully with the ice cream shop appearing. He walked down the streets and did manage to spot the ice cream shop, and a further away was Hop and Gloria. Gloria looked troubled as she held onto Hop. Leon noticed, but didn't know why, at least they weren't at the truck accident area anymore. Until he looked up, his eyes widened in horror as he saw the heavy metal beams breaking from their holding, and came raining down. Other people started to scream, as the beams rained on Hop and Gloria. 

"LOOK OUT!" Leon ran to them, but he wasn't quick enough. He saw Hop give Gloria a shove and shoved her out of the way of the beams. Only for Hop to be impaled by several of them. Gloria looked at him with horror in her eyes as she watched Hop bleed out from the poles stabbing through his body. He smiled sadly at her. 

"Hop!" Leon tried to run, only to black out again. 

Leon snapped awake and found himself on the bench again. His heart beating, why was this happening? Why was Hop dying, with Gloria to witness it? Why can't he reach them in time to save him? Leon sighed as he rested a hand on his forehead. He got up, and tried to make his way to the park, where they were. 

He saw them briefly, only for Gloria to drag Hop and run up the stairs from the raised overlake bridge. Only for Hop to lose his grip and fall down the stairs, Leon still unable to catch him as an audible crack echoed in the concrete and blood started to pool from his head. 

And again he woke up. This continued, and continued. 

Leon huffed as he ran down the streets, trying to reach his two challengers. He already witnessed Hop's death over a dozen times now, and he noticed Gloria's slow change in behavior. It was similar to his, was she also stuck here? He needed to catch them. Every event was different, with Gloria altering something, but Hop always ended up dying. 

He saw Gloria run after Hop, who was chasing the yamper. It was the same as the first day, Leon ran towards them. Only to watch Gloria yank Hop back, but in turn throw herself into the road. She smiled sadly at Hop as she was the one struck by the truck. 

Leon's eyes widened as Hop screamed for Gloria, watching her small body fly and fall into a bloody, motionless heap like Hop's was so many times before. Now, Hop was the one witnessing the death, he ran to cradle Gloria's body much like she did to him as he cried out for help. Clothing stained with blood and tears. 

Leon just stared, as much as he ran, all he could do was stare. Even if Hop didn't die today, Gloria still did, someone who became Hop's closest friend. Leon expected the events to end, only to fall asleep again. He woke up once again on the bench, on a lazy afternoon. He shook his head, got up, and ran towards the streets. There he saw Gloria and Hop holding each other, and the beams. Leon tried to warn them again, only to watch the beams fall, and impale Gloria instead as she shoved Hop out of the way. 

No, no, this was not what he meant. Sure he wanted Hop to survive, but not with Gloria constantly dying in his place. Leon tried to reach out, to run, to help them, but something always stopped him. He could never make it to them in time. Now the images of Hop's corpse faded slightly from his memory, only to be replaced with the look of horror and distraught on his face as he watched Gloria die over and over. 

Again, over and over. Leon tried to call the others, to get help, but like him, they never made it in time. Leon just watched as Hop and Gloria died, reliving the same day, constantly with one switching places with the other after a certain amount of time. Looks like the one who survives retains their memories much like him. Only to sacrifice themselves, hoping to end the cycle, but only to restart it again. 

Leon couldn't figure out how he can save them, he was just stuck watching from the sidelines. Over and over, watching as the blood constantly stained the streets. Their anguished cries and tears as they desperately tried to save the other. All Leon could do was watch helplessly. 

He fell to his knees as the day once again restarted. There was nothing he could do in this cycle. Nothing they could do, all he is able to do is watch from the sides, as the two kids he loved constantly died. Dying in an unending cycle. They were stuck here, and he can't figure out how they can escape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I might be writing more for these games soon, depending. Let me know what you think and I'll see you guys maybe soon. 
> 
> Also, here is the link to the song cover I used in the first chapter: https://youtu.be/MU-rdG-M5Ho

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently playing Pokemon Shield, I have finished Piers gym battle and I might finish the game either this weekend or next weekend. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed my first fic for Pokemon Shield, and Pokemon In general. Leon will be appearing the the second chapter as our unlucky bystander. Those who know the songs should know what I am referring to, and there is no happy ending. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed <3


End file.
